Match gone wrong
by rista07d
Summary: John watches from backstage as Randy's match against Swagger at Extreme Rules goes terrible wrong. Slash, Centon.


**Warnings: Slash, drama, angst and some violence!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of this.**

**A/N: Ok this one I wrote just before Extreme Rules and it's a little different than my other fics, but I hope you all still like it :) Oh yeah and my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry for any mistakes!**

It was Sunday April the 25th, the day of Extreme Rules and John was sitting backstage with a couple of other guys watching Randy's match against Jack Swagger. The match had been pretty brutal, but that was to be expected. John however had been watching the screen with a frown for the last couple of minutes. Swagger had just slammed Randy into the steal steps and seeing the way his lover was getting up he immediately realized that something was wrong. Only seconds later the camera came on Randy's face and John paled, literally feeling all the color leave his face at seeing the pain in those blue-gray eyes, an immense amount of pain.

"This is not good" he whispered, looking worried as Swagger grabbed a chair.

"What's not good?" Evan Bourne asked. He was one of the wrestlers watching the match with him. But before John could answer he flinched as Swagger hit Randy's back with the steal chair.

"Randy is really hurt" Adam 'Edge' Copeland answered for him. He too looking worried at how his friend and former tag-team partner tried to get back onto his feet, just to be hit by the chair again.

That's how it went for the next couple of minutes, Randy tried to get up only to be hit with a chair again. "Why the hell is the ref not doing anything" John yelled frustrated as Randy took yet another blow from the chair.

Adam wrapped his arm around his shoulders for support. "I don't know." No one could understand why the referee didn't do something or stop Swagger. Yeah of course it was an extreme rules match, but it was obvious that Randy was in serious pain and that it wasn't for the show.

Onscreen Swagger seemed to be having enough and went for a chair shot to Randy's head. John winched at the nasty sound of it. Immediately blood was seen as Randy fell to the mat. Evan gasp in horror, burying his face into the chest of the person next to him, who happen to be Jason 'Christian' Reso. The Canadian pulled the small high flyer on his lap, hugging him close as he and the others watched how Swagger, after a few more chair shots, pulled Randy's limp body up for the Gutwrench powerbomb. Cody who was sitting on the floor between Ted's legs turned his face away, not wanting to see it as silent tears fell from his eyes. None of the others could move, too shocked to believe what was happening.

John just watched the screen, completely frozen. Not believing, or wanting to believe what was happening on the screen as Swagger pinned his now unconscious lover. Not surprising Swagger got the three count, but what shocked John was that the referee handed Swagger the belt and raised his hand instead of checking on Randy who was lying motionless on the mat. His shock turned into absolute horror as Swagger stood over Randy holding the belt up high as he trash talked to the unconscious man. How could the blond man not see that something was wrong? Or the referee for that matter.

They all watched in silence, the only sound in the room being the obvious disagreement of the crowd and the sobbing from Evan and Cody. The high flyer crying into Jason's chest while the older man held him close, eyes fixed on the screen with a mixture of horror and rage. And a sobbing Cody was held by Ted as they watched the man who was like an older brother to them was lying on the mat, bleeding and unconscious. John himself too was crying as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Eventually the referee seemed to realize something was wrong too as he finally went to check on Randy. Even with the camera's not close to him they could see how he paled dramatically and immediately motioned for the medics to come. Even the crowd had become quiet as they realized that something wasn't right either. John and the others watched as the medics checked on the unconscious man in the ring, before they carefully moved Randy onto the stretcher. As soon as he was on it they almost immediately ran to the back.

Adam was the first of them to overcome his shock. "Come on John, let's go to him" he whispered, pulling his in a shock state friend with him to the ramp, just in time to see the medics as they rushed passed them. Following Adam and John were barely in time to see the ambulance leave with screeching tires.

* * *

Honestly John didn't know how he got to the hospital, his mind seemed to have closed off. Not wanting to register what was happening. He only vaguely remembered asking about his own match before leaving, but Hunter and Mark said they would cover it. On arriving he remembered a nurse telling him and the others that Randy was already on the operation table, but why he couldn't remember. Right now he just sat there feeling numb, not wanting to feel anything as he just stared ahead to the wall and not paying attention to anything around him.

He didn't know how long he had sat there before Cody brought him back to reality a little when he moved to hug him, more for his own support than John's. He just held the younger man close to him. This was Randy's little brother in all but blood, his baby-boy as Randy always called him. A man his lover was always very protective of. "His gonna be alright, right John" Cody said softly, sounding so afraid and desperate.

John looked down at the teary eyed man in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to tell Cody and himself too, that everything was going to be fine. That Randy was fine, but he couldn't. "I don't know Cody" he whispered hoarsely.

Cody gave a little sob as a new tear fell from John's eye, but he quickly wiped it away. He just rocked Cody, knowing he had to stay strong. For Cody, for the others, but mostly he had to stay strong for himself.

He didn't know how long it was before a doctor appeared, but it felt like hours, years even. "You are all here for Mr. Orton?" the gray haired doctor asked with an emotionless deep voice. Everyone nodded and John stood up, giving Cody back to Ted. He wanted to see Randy as soon as possible. The doctor looked serious as he said, "I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Orton didn't make it. We tried..."

He didn't even hear the rest, it felt like his whole world came crashing down and his legs were about to give in when Hunter grabbed him. John looked up with tearful eyes as the older man before breaking down. He cried his heart out into Hunter's chest as the older man hugged him close. His heart ached, his lover, his soulmate... Randy... his Randy was... was dead!

* * *

Gasping for air John shot up, hand flying to his sweaty chest. Catching his breath, he blinked confused a few times before he realized were he was. This was his hotel room, the one he shared with... Randy! Quickly he turned his head to look next to him, only to find his long time lover sleeping there peacefully. With a huge sigh of relief he realized it had all been one big bad scary nightmare. Lying down again slowly he was careful not to wake Randy as he moved as closely to him as possible, almost lying completely on top of the younger man. His head right above Randy's heart so he could here the steady heartbeat there. It was the proof he wanted and needed to know that Randy was really here with him, alive and well. The proof that it really all had been a terrible and horrific nightmare.

"John?" sounded Randy's sleepy voice.

"Shh baby go back to sleep" he whispered, not wanting to worry his lover.

"Are you alright" Randy still asked.

He lifted his head a little so he could look at Randy's face, which was almost impossible in the dark room. "I just had a nightmare, but I'm fine now as I have you close to me."

"You're sure?" the younger man's voice still groggy, but now full of concern.

John smiled a little. "Yeah I'm sure." And he felt more than saw Randy nodding. "Go back to sleep" he whispered, pressing a kiss on his lovers chest on the place were his heart was, before he laid his head there again. He heard Randy yawn as felt how the man wrapped his arms around him. He kept listening to Randy's clear and steady heartbeat as he slowly drifted back to sleep and into another dream, but this time it was a good and happy one.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Ok gonna hide now before you all kill me! Oh but before I forget, I don't know how things like mentioned in this fic go in hospital (luckily), so I'm sorry if I got it wrong. But I'm still very curious of what everyone thinks, so please review!**


End file.
